In the Middle Again
by Cupcake Party
Summary: Rated M. Angst reader's past (Only in first chapter). Mild violence torture when Jason Todd is captured by Joker. Implied rape. DC major plot change. Smut last chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own DC characters or plot. Dick Grayson x Reader x Jason Todd. Enjoy! Warning: Angst reader's past. Drunk violent father. Manipulative neglective mother.(Skip first chapter if you don't like it)


It had finally come, the day I was moving out. Things had gotten progressively worse at home and my relationship with my parents was toxic enough. Finally I was turning sixteen and could legally emancipate myself. I had it all planned out since I was fourteen. Court was a few days after my birthday. I found an affordable apartment an hour away in Gotham. My landlord warned me that it was in the dangerous part of town which was why rent was so cheap, but I didn't care enough to be scared.

Unfortunately Gotham didn't have an online school otherwise I would've signed up, which only left Gotham Academy. I've been applying for scholarships all year with no replies. I was disappointed the first three months, but grew suspicious over time.

Court was draining but successful. I didn't know how far my psychopathic mother would go but I was glad the judge was smart enough to see through her lies. She gave me the death glare while she was escorted out of the courthouse. If she hadn't had an episode in front of the judge I don't know if he would've cleared the case as quickly. Fortunately the judge cleared me from my father, as his absence spoke volumes.

Cassie, my friend from Gotham I had been talking to for months, helped pack my things and left while we were in court. My mother surely would've kept my things out of spite.

"Hey Cassie!" I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw her pull up just as my mother drove away.

"Hey girl! How'd it go?" I could see her subtle regret asking me. Cassie was sweet and always seemed to care about others above herself.

"Good, I think? She just agreed in the end. My dad never showed-" Cassie looked over her shoulder towards the bars. There on the corner was an empty truck with his license plates. "-Oh. Well at least he made it to this side of town."

Even though I had been planning this for years, keeping it a secret, it still hurt to leave my hometown. The friends my mother scared away wouldn't miss me, but surely someone would. I had to think positively, the damage was already done and my plan was in motion I had to go through with it no matter what. Doubts entered my mind on the way to Gotham. "Hey thanks for driving me. My car was cosigned by my mom so…"

"No problem!" Cassie's cheerfulness was almost contagious. "Anywhere you can't walk to you can call a cab. Fares are cheap. Oh have you found a job yet?"

A brief smile acknowledged the change in subject. Cassie was a good friend in an unfortunate circumstance. "Yeah I have. I'll be working at a club bussing tables. The doors don't open until six which means I'll have plenty of time to join a club at school or take extra classes. My boss seemed nice on the phone he's very considerate to my situation and my age. I'll work the slower nights, Monday through Wednesday, until midnight. Any time it's dead I can leave work early or go in the back and do homework. My second interview I met the waitresses I'll be working with and I guess they're all excited to meet me."

"Wow that sounds amazing! Now I hate to ask but do you have enough money or will you finally let my parents give you a loan?"

"Cassie you are amazing really, but I can't do that. I emptied my bank account and have enough to get started. My job should just cover rent and bills. I get free food at the club and free lunch at school"

"School! I forgot to ask if you got in!" Her sudden outburst made me jump.

"Yeah I guess my dad kept throwing them away. I got accepted six months ago. I have a full scholarship I just need to pay for my uniform and fill out paperwork on Monday. I can start as soon as Wednesday." We entered Gotham and I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. I had done it. I was free. No more violent rages from my father. No more manipulation from my mother. I could live my own life.

"So Batman and Robin, are they real?" I was suddenly curious to know about the nightlife of Gotham.

Cassie shrugged. "Yeah I guess. I've never seen them, but someone seems to be helping put away the crazies. There-" She pointed her finger out my window towards a gray building outside the city. "-that's Arkham."

My heart clenched at how close it was to my apartment. No wonder it was cheap. "Oh…Well I mean it looks sturdy I bet there are no prison breaks."

I glared at Cassie's snort. "Yeah every now and then someone breaks out but they usually go to their hideouts or buddies. I'm sure they won't look twice at your door."

I wasn't totally convinced but decided to come to terms with it. Besides I was already used to psychopathic behavior, it wasn't as scary the more I thought about it. We stopped at a phone store and Cassie bought me the newest model as a welcoming gift. I tried to refuse but Cassie proved the victor. She set everything up through her account and dropped me and my stuff off at my new home. There was street parking only and it was gated. Darsy, my landlord, let us in with a huff. Darsy was a sweet older lady who acted almost uncomfortably like a mother I never had. She helped me get settled and gave me the keys. Cassie bid her farewells and suddenly it was silent.

* * *

I unpacked and decorated my new one bedroom apartment. I had no pictures to hang up but in their places I put medals from all my activities back home. My achievements were in place of friends I assume I would've had if my mother hadn't scared them away. This was my new start.

Monday rolled around and I was bursting with energy. The paperwork was simple enough, my transcripts transferred over last Friday. The lady behind the desk was friendly but clumsy with a cast around her leg. We talked about the weather and the high school. The secretary jumped up suddenly and called out to a student in the hall.

The boy that walked in had dark hair and dark shades on. He was slightly taller than me and seemed to have a permeant smile on his face. "Mr. Grayson could you please take this young lady around the school. I know this is your free period but since I can't walk around that well-"

His hand raised to stop the bumbling lady, a dazzling smile brightened the room. He was definitely attractive but surely I wasn't in a position to tell him that. Grayson probably had a fangirl group looking him up online constantly and following him everywhere. He had style and poise and such a handsome smile. I composed myself hopefully before he noticed. Grayson agreed and started leading me through the school.

"So where did you transfer from?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"A small town not too far from here." Keep it vague, the less anyone knows the better. This was my first chance to actually make friends I couldn't let my mother screw it up again even without her meddling. Who would want to be friends with so much baggage, besides Cassie of course.

Grayson seemed to get the hint. We toured the school talking about the teachers and how bad the food is at schools no matter where you go. Everything was fine until I had to open my big mouth.

"So why do you wear sunglasses indoors?"

Grayson hesitated. Fear gripped my chest. Memories of my own close encounters with a flying chair gripped my being. Most of my school life I had to wear a sweatshirt out of season, sunglasses because I was too slow, suspicious attire no one questioned because they all knew. I don't know what possessed me but my hand held onto his and I pulled him to a secluded area by the snack machines. I leaned in close, his smile gone.

"It's ok if you don't want to tell me but at least tell someone that you trust. It's not worth hiding it all the time."

I looked away to give him privacy, it was a touchy question and I felt embarrassed like I gave him a special piece of myself. His chuckle surprised me enough to look into his dazzling blue eyes.

"My eyes are just sensitive to light is all." I could feel my face heat up. He was handsome and I had just accused his parents of abuse!

Grayson leaned in close with concern etching his features. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided last minute against it. We talked more around the school until we reached the end of the tour. I gathered my bags from the office and was headed for the door when his hand captured mine. "Hey I never caught your name."

The contact made my face heat up again. My hair covered my face enough to hide him from my view. "(y/n)"

"(Y/n), huh. I guess I'll be seeing you around." Grayson dropped my hand and I rushed out of there just as the bell rung.

* * *

Tuesday I started my job. Everyone was thrilled when I showed up. I couldn't've asked for a better first job in Gotham. The pay was decent, food was amazing, atmosphere could use some work, but overall if you ignored the ladies on the corner and constant police sirens everything was wonderful.

Wednesday I started school. I had a few advanced classes in the morning, PE and weights in the afternoon, and a cooking class before my free period. The teachers were great and surprisingly the advanced classes and weights were smaller groups but Grayson was in every class but PE and cooking. He was always surrounded by girls, figures. But he fought through the obstructions to help everyone he could. Surprising to find a hero complex in a rich kid. I did some snooping and found out his parents died while he was young and still in the circus. Bruce Wayne adopted him soon after. Playboy bachelors, both of them with a hero complex.

A few months later I was thriving. My paycheck covered the necessities, my studies were going well, I joined a few clubs and had made friends with everyone I could. Cassie was in the school across the city but we kept in touch often.

Jemma, a girl from my cooking class who talked often and listened never jumped on my back. "Hey! You will never believe what I just heard!" Before I could open my mouth she jumped to the floor and started spouting off the latest gossip about the 'elites' of the school which I was becoming despite my lack of wealth. "So Dick Grayson broke up with Barbara Gordon and everyone, even his fans, thinks you should ask him out before he graduates and is gone forever!"

"Don't _we_ have a choice in who we date?"

"No! Haven't you learned anything all quarter? Besides you two are perfect! You both are smart, popular, and perfect for each other!"

"But he's turning eighteen soon and graduating."

"So?"

"I'll still be a minor for two more years."

"Ha! So you'll consider it?"

"No of course not. He's handsome and way out of my league. Besides even if I thought about dating him I barely know him!"

A tap on my shoulder made me jump and drop my books. I started picking them up and a pair of hands I recognized helped. Dick Grayson handed me my math book with a mischievous smile spread across his face. "So I'm out of your league?" My ears heated up at the sound of his chuckle. "I think we should talk over dinner. Tonight?"

I couldn't muster the words but managed to nod my head. A group had gathered around us making it harder to breathe. "I'll drive us there after school. See you around." I could barely lift my head it had become so heavy with heated thoughts. We waved goodbye and suddenly I needed fresh air.

My brain was racing just as fast as my heart. Of course I had a little crush on him, who didn't? Was he going to ask me out? I sat down and started texting Cassie.

School was over too soon and my stomach was twisting. Grayson found me in the hall and walked me to his motorcycle. We put on matching helmets and mounted the bike. My arms hesitantly snaked around his waist. I could feel his chest rumble. Was he laughing at me? The engine roared scaring a squeak out of my mouth. Half hour later we arrived at a sandwich shop. Somehow his adoptive father's wealth hadn't changed his perspective of the world. If I had any money I would've paid for myself to confirm this wasn't a date, but unfortunately.

Grayson settled in his chair opposite mine. "So how do you like Gotham (y/n)?"

I tried not to seem too starved but lunch seemed like forever ago. Half my sandwich was gone before he could finish his question. He chuckled low in his chest and shook his head. "It's great really. But a little underwhelming." Was he laughing at me again?

"Underwhelming?" A dark brow peeked to the middle of his forehead.

"Yeah I haven't seen any criminals or vigilantes in the three months I've been here. I'm starting to think everyone's avoiding me." His laugh was nearly contagious, nearly.

"Well I'll be sure to tell Arkham that. But seriously I'm glad you haven't run into any trouble. Besides I bet you could handle yourself if you did run into trouble."

"I'd like to think so." I started on the second half of my sandwich. "So what are your plans after graduating?"

"I'm actually looking at Bludhaven next."

I tried to look excited for him. Of course a senior wouldn't want to date a sophomore. He wasn't here to ask me out. A tinge of disappointment struck my heart but curiosity easily replaced it. He wanted to let me down easy I bet. I put on my best smile and cleaned my face with my napkin. "Gotham's sister city?" He nodded with his mouth full. "That sounds amazing." We finished our sandwiches in silence. "So everyone thinks we should date."

"Yeah about that-"

"Don't worry about it. Sometimes peer pressure becomes too much to ignore. I know you just broke up and the heart takes time to heal. And you have a plan when you graduate-"

Grayson's hands engulfed mine. "I'm not giving in to peer pressure and neither are you. Babs and I mutually ended things we are ok and no hearts are broken. And my plans are still intact. You're a bright, kind, and beautiful girl which is why I want to get to know you."

My heart fluttered, was he flirting with me or just being nice. We talked for hours about our shared interests, unique differences, his background.

"So what about you? Any siblings?" Dick wiped a stray tear from his eyes still chuckling at my embarrassing story.

"No I'm an only child. You?" My eyes met his beautiful blues.

"Yeah actually. Bruce just adopted another boy. Jason will be a Freshmen next year so make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

Another hour passed before a waiter asked us politely to leave so they could close the store. Back on the motorcycle, Dick took turns quicker than before making me hold on tighter. I could feel his hard muscles under his shirt. I arrived at my home and Dick insisted on walking me to my door.

"So you live here? I didn't know you were so brave." His fist met with my shoulder in a playful punch.

"I told you I could take care of myself." Our banter almost felt natural. He almost seemed like an old friend catching up. We stopped at my door on the far end of the block. I unlocked the door and hesitated. I knew this wasn't a date, and it didn't feel like a date anymore; but I didn't want this to end whatever this was. "Do you want to come in?"

Grayson hesitated and checked his phone before nodding. He stood under the wall filled with medals. "Wow this is all from your old school?"

"Yeah Freshmen year was busy at my last high school." I started making tea.

"So I noticed you never talked about _your_ family. I'd love to meet them."

"No you wouldn't." I said under my breath. "Here's your tea." I handed him a big mug with a chip near the handle. We sat on pillows around a small coffee table. The lack of furniture didn't embarrass me, I had done what needed to be done and left with what was important. Grayson seemed to still be waiting for an answer about my family. I sighed giving in after a few minutes of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I emancipated myself and moved here for a fresh start."

Grayson feigned shock and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"So does everyone at school know?"

He shook his head. "No I don't think so." The tea was bitter.

"So why and when did you find out?"

"Ah. I did a little research after I gave you a tour. Normally people wouldn't assume sunglasses meant a black eye unless…(y/n) are you sure you want to stay here?" Dick seemed to be genuinely concerned.

"You don't need to understand my situation, but you can keep it to yourself. I don't want pity. I chose to leave and I can tell you these past few months have been the least stressful in my life. I'm doing this on my own and I have a plan." I took our cups and started washing them. "Grayson I know you lost your parents and maybe that's where you are getting confused. Sometimes children are better without their parents."

Grayson snaked his arms around me. He was so warm and comforting. I didn't realize I was crying until the first sob racked my frame. We collapsed to the floor in my kitchen for what felt like hours. When I got a grip I told him everything. I felt better talking about it, I hadn't told anyone before thinking I would be the one in trouble or people would take pity on me. By the end of our talk it was midnight and his phone went off. I felt closer to him. I could tell he was going to be a good friend, if only I could keep my heart from falling for him.

* * *

Dick and I started hanging out together almost every day after school. On my work days he would stop in at least once. We didn't share lunch but in our shared classes we would sit next to each other. And my favorite part was him walking me home when he could, sometimes he would get a call and had to leave.

Dick was walking me home after work, it was nearly one in the morning and we still had two blocks to go. We both froze at the sound of a gun clicking. Grayson put his body between the robber and me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but something seemed off with this man. He looked nervous and kept looking around instead of keeping his eyes on us. Armature. Dick was attempting to talk him into dropping his gun but all the man said was that he had no other choice.

I'm not sure what possessed me but I ducked under Dick's arm and held my hand out. Grayson held me close to his body, arms wrapped around me protectively. My name was a breathy whisper in my ear.

"Wait why do you need the money?" I thought my voice would've been weaker but surprisingly it was strong and clear.

"I just need it now hand over your purse and wallet." The man pressed the gun closer.

"We don't carry cash. And any cards you take will just be cancelled before you can use them. Why do you need it?"

"Why do you care?!" I flinched into Grayson's embrace.

"Because you look like you have no other options. And maybe we can help." Dick held out his hand for the gun. A few moments later he relinquished it. The man's name was George and he had a daughter in the hospital. Unfortunately the bills kept piling up and they had lost their home and he just lost his job. It seemed he was under a bad luck umbrella for the last month. We settled into my apartment, against Dick's wishes. George was grateful and fell asleep in the living room.

"I don't feel right leaving you here alone with a guy who just tried to mug us." Dick hung up his phone. "I told Bruce I was staying over, if that's alright."

"Y-yeah. I don't have any more room though."

Grayson looked around rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah I guess I can sleep in your room on the floor." We opened the door to show my bed the only furniture in the room and the only furniture that could fit in the small room. "Or you know the kitchen is always great."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him in. "Don't be absurd. We're friends. It's like a sleep over right?" I regretted my boldness as soon as we both entered the room. It suddenly seemed too intimate. Dick turned away while taking off his jacket. The bathroom didn't have a door and I rather get dressed in front of my friend than a stranger in the living room.

We slid under the covers in the queen sized bed and created a wall of pillows between us. A few minutes had passed but I couldn't get a question out of my mind. "Why do you help me all the time?"

I could feel him stiffen for a brief moment. "W-what do you mean? I'm just helping my friend out."

"You are friends with most of the school and you don't walk anyone else home." The pillows were frustrating I wanted to see his face to give me any indication what he was thinking. But thankfully the pillows also blocked my heated face. I was basically asking him if he liked me more than a friend. We had been mildly flirting the second quarter and with Christmas break next week I wouldn't see him as much. Everyone at school knew I was crushing hard on Grayson. What wasn't to like about him; he is gentle and caring, smart but modest, he would never hurt someone on purpose. I had spent enough time over at Wayne manor for Bruce and Alfred to know me. I just needed to hear it from him.

"That's true." Dick hesitantly spoke, clearly thinking of what to say next. "But as far as I know most of the school doesn't live this far out."

My heart plummeted. So he was doing this out of pity or by gentleman's default. I wished he would've said more than goodnight but I guess I was too scared to ask him any more questions. If he wasn't interested in dating then at least he could be a really good friend like Cassie.

* * *

The next morning was the start of the weekend. Dick was gone and so was George. My cupboards were filled with nonperishables. I greedily opened cans and started making brunch. I thanked Grayson before eating and got ready for the day. I talked with Barbara at the public library. She approached me after she and Dick broke up. Like Dick said they mutually broke up and she just wanted to make sure I was serious about him if we did end up dating. Babs and I became friends afterwards and window shopped or hung out while she worked almost every weekend.

I got a lot of Christmas wishes and invites to join everyone's family dinners but I refused them all. This was my first Christmas to make my own traditions. It didn't feel lonely since my block decided to have an open party on the roofs.

Over the break I visited George and his daughter in the hospital. I snuck in some home cooked food. Darsy, my landlord, gave George a job to work on the apartments and fix things up for free rent but lower pay. George's little girl was so adorable but looked sickly on most days. Following Christmas I decided to send letters to the board of the hospital asking them to reconsider George's family for loan forgiveness. After all this is the season of giving. After nagging them and sitting in a few meetings to persuade them further they finally caved and forgave most of George's debt.

New Year's Eve started out great. George knocked on my door to thank me for everything I had done. Dick showed up to tell me he'd be picking me up later for a party. Darsy gave me a belated Christmas present, a couch and a photo framed with our entire block posing on my roof in Christmas gear. I finally had a picture to hang up. Babs picked me up saying it was a girl's day to pamper and prepare for the party. This day was the best yet!

Babs and I shopped for the perfect dress. After the third store I found a long slinky dress in my favorite color with matching jewelry. Babs paid for it with surprisingly Wayne's credit card. She blew me off when I asked about it. I guess she and Bruce Wayne were still good friends even after the break up. We spent the last few hours getting our hair, make-up, and nails done. Barbara's car pulled into Wayne's drive way. Valet parked it. Every time I came here I was astonished at how much money someone could have.

Dick danced with me all night; his hand had questionably come close to my rear a few times. Nearly midnight Dick took me outside. I felt like I met everyone who had come but Jason. Bruce didn't look too happy about that.

Lights lined the trees and bushes. A blanket lay on the ground. Grayson and I lay next to each other and tried to exceed the other with our vast astronomy knowledge. Dick won and told me about a special star system called Perseus and Andromeda. Andromeda had been chained to a rock by her parents who were willing to sacrifice her for their mistakes. Perseus happened along and saved Andromeda from death. Both were married in spite of her betrothal to another.

"So I'm graduation early to start the police academy." My heart fell from the starts back to my chest. Fear etched my features. He was observing me closely.

"So you're not coming back to school?"

"I actually already received my transcripts. I start Gotham police academy next week."

I lay back down and let it sink in. "Hu. I guess your fan club will be disappointed."

Dick's laugh sounded forced. "Are you?"

"Me? Disappointed?" I turned my face away from him. I knew I had a small crush but for some reason I still had hope that we could become an item before we, he, graduated.

Grayson gently pulled my face towards his. His fingers tangled in my hair and tipped my head up. "I am." At first his kiss was feather light but it grew in intensity the more I kissed back. Our hands wrapped around each other like a snake around its prey. He was too addictive I couldn't stop even for air. We barely acknowledged the countdown in the mansion up the hill.

My lips felt chapped after an hour went by of cuddling and kissing. It felt perfect being in Dick's arms, I was safe there.

"(Y/n), I'm sorry I should've told you how I felt a long time ago. It never felt like the right time and you always were happy with just being friends."

My chaste kiss interrupted him. "I like you, but where do we go from here?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "I like you too but I'm not in a place to seriously date right now. I don't mean to lead you on I just…I think timing is against us right now."

There it was his rejection. I knew no one would willingly date me if they knew the baggage that came with. I felt the sting of his words hit me. I needed space. I couldn't cry in front of him. I couldn't get angry at him either. In some way I knew he was too good for me. I excused myself and ran back into the party. Most of the older crowd had left already. Barbara spotted my tear stricken face.

Babs embraced me but I couldn't understand her over my cries. She drove me home after a quick stop at a rest stop for a tub of ice cream. She borrowed a long T and we talked over ice cream until we passed out early in the morning.

* * *

Monday crawled by without a word from Dick. School seemed less than it was. Grayson's fan club dispersed and sports carried school spirit throughout the quarter. Barbara and I hung out more since New Year's and we found out we had quite a lot in common. We talked about Dick from time to time. The more I talked it through the better I felt. I knew it wasn't his fault it just wasn't our time. Grayson eventually did come by to catch up. Every time we met it was like we never were separated. We'd both find reasons to hold hands, hug, kiss; but we never went beyond that. No labels.

Barbara missed the last two months of school. I was getting worried after the first week so I called, and called, and snooped. She had been sent to the hospital. Tears blurred my vision as I waited for her to wake up.

Finally her hues met mine for a brief moment before she looked away. "Hey (y/n)."

I couldn't wait before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms around her crying into her shoulder. "I was so worried…what happened? Why didn't you tell me?" Thankfully the tissues were next to her hospital bed.

"I didn't want you to worry." I punched her shoulder.

"Well that worked out for you!" My hand felt around to close the door but instead grabbed another hand. I whipped my head around to see Commissioner Gordon and Dick Grayson with flowers.

Dick hugged Barbara and asked the same questions I had just asked, then pulled me into a long hug. My tears were slowly drying up and in turn my head was becoming more clear. Then I noticed how her legs lay. She was surely crippled. A fresh wave of sobs surfaced. Luckily Dick was still holding onto me for dear life or I would've collapsed onto the floor. Who could've done this to an innocent girl? Whoever it was, was a monster and didn't deserve to live. My body instantly froze. Did I mean that? Was I wishing death on another human…monster? A fire burned in my hues, tears still streaking down my face. My voice lowered an octave which made everyone look at me hesitantly. "Who did this?"

Barbara and Commissioner Gordon held each other, tears running down their faces. Her voice was broken. "Joker."

I nearly screamed her answer back at her. Dick flinched and leg go immediately. I'm sure he saw the person I truly was. Surely he didn't regret getting romantically involved with me now. My legs moved without my permission. I could feel anger rising in me starting with my heart. I knew about Joker. I'd seen him on the news plenty of times in the nine months I've lived here. Before I knew it I was storming outside, Dick behind me calling my name.

His sturdy hands turned my trembling frame towards him. Grayson's eyes searched mine for any familiarity. "(Y/n)?" At the mention of my name I could feel my hatred melt. Dick was the only one that could tame me in the heat of the moment, a secret power he had over me. He had my heart without even trying and I was powerless against him. Even though we had been apart for four months it was like he never left the moment our eyes met.

I felt him relax in my embrace. He could tell I was calming down. Just as I was questioning how he could be so calm about this I noticed his own puffy red eyes. Of course he was hurting and I was blinded by my own hate to realize it. We sat on a bench outside the hospital and held hands. It felt surreal. Joker. What would he do next?

"Dick?" At the mention of his name his mouth nuzzled my hair for a sweet and slow kiss.

"Yeah?"

"Why would the Joker do this to her?"

Grayson become rigid and avoided eye contact. That was the first time I started to suspect Dick of hiding something from me. After a minute of silence I tried a different question. "What did we do to stop it?"

His blue hues locked onto mine and his voice was warning. "Don't you dare think like that. Joker is an insane monster and no one can completely predict his moves or motives. He was caught and brought to justice. Babs…she's strong. We just need to be there for her now more than ever."

As crazy as it sounded, Dick gave me an idea. Batman and Robin were so busy with Gotham's villains was there really anyone who could predict any of their next moves? Gotham needed an expert to help prevent the next major disaster.

The silence became too deafening so we agreed to go back in until visiting hours ended. Dick walked me home like old times. We caught up. I told him about his fan group getting in a fight over who they should gush over next. I invited him in and he ended in the bedroom kissing until his phone went off.

I laid awake staring at the ceiling for quite a while wondering how I could make my town a better place. Clearly I had no training to take down a villain myself, but I did have my brains. If I could research and predict Joker's next move maybe I could warn Batman and the police. That would make me a target eventually, but for Bab's sake it would be worth it. I decided, spandex and masks weren't for me but I could definitely work behind the scenes.

I visited Barbara every day, while she rested I would research online everything I could about the Joker. Whenever I got flustered at another dead end I would take one look at Barbara and find the energy to try again. She didn't deserve this and no one else would suffer because of Joker again. At home I would set up my board from scratch until I started to see a rhyme. Joker was definitely insane and spontaneous. Predicting his moves would be tricky but well worth it. By the end of summer I had a clearer understanding of the psychopath.

First day back at school everyone told me how wonderful their summer was and all about their vacations to distant places. When I was asked what I did over the break I would mention Barbara and instantly questions would stop.

Junior year classes were mostly college prep and free periods. My test scores exceeded the school's courses and so this year supposedly could be my graduating year. After all the research I had done over the summer it gave me a clear understanding that the news wasn't as accurate as it would lead you to believe. I was learning towards reporter but only if I could cover the Batman and the villains he fought. In other cities super heroes were covered or even interviewed. Batman was still a myth to most locals. This only made people doubt the reality of villains and how dangerous they really were. The news only briefly covered the stories. Another two injured from a train derail instead of Killer Croc derailed train, two injured. Eye witnesses were never interviewed due to 'traumatic circumstances'.

I spotted a freshman stumbling around with his class schedule. To think that was me last year. "Um excuse me could you use some help finding your classes?"

He turned to face me then I noticed he didn't look bright eyed and over confident like his fellow freshmen. This boy looked like he had lived life ten times over and still managed to get run over at every turn. "Yeah." He handed his paper over and studied my face. "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?"

I studied him in turn and shook my head. I don't remember seeing him anywhere specific but he did seem vaguely familiar. "No I don't think so. My name's (y/n) by the way. I'm a Junior here. What's yours?"

He shrugged with his answer. "Jason."

The name seemed familiar too but again I couldn't place it. I gave him a tour of the school and we talked a bit. Jason apparently grew up on the streets and was recently adopted. He went to a school for troubled youth but turned out the headmaster was a fraud so his dad sent him here instead. I told him a little about my family how it was dysfunctional and I chose to live on my own rather than stay. We bonded over our backgrounds. He left with a slightly less grumpy scowl and I felt more at ease knowing I wasn't the only one in the school with parent problems.

Sometimes we hung out after school with a group but most of the time it was just us. We had an understanding that we weren't alone in the school and knew we could trust each other to keep our secrets.

A month into school I visited Barbara at her apartment. I leaned down to hug her in her wheel chair. "It's been too long!"

"I know! Hey just so you know I have company over so-"

My hand shot up to stop her. "Say no more I will behave myself." We laughed just as her guest entered the room. My mouth dropped at the sight of Jason.

"Hey long time no see." Jason continued eating his ice cream as if nothing had happened.

"Wha-did I miss something here? How do you two know each other?" I pointed between the two.

Babs wheeled herself over to her computer. "I told Bruce I'd keep an eye on him."

"Bruce?" My head was trying to make the connection but it still baffled me.

"Yeah the guy who adopted me. Bruce Wayne." Jason threw his ice cream away and plopped onto the couch.

"You're Grayson's brother then?" I set my book bag next to his and sat down.

"Yeah I thought you knew."

"Hu…nope. Well since you're here maybe we can order in and do homework before we watch a movie?" I started to get my books and laptop out.

"Uh actually can we postpone until next week? Keeping an eye on him requires more than you'd think. Besides I don't want you to waste your time here when you could be having fun with your other friends."

I was starting to get the hint. Babs was kicking me out in her own way. They were up to something more than just babysitting. "Uh yeah sure." I pressed record on my phone and pushed it into the seat of my chair while packing up my book bag. My motives were unethical but something didn't feel right. The door closed and I walked down the hall and waited three minutes. My knuckles wrapped lightly on the door. Jason was hiding the fact that he was out of breath. Weird. The apartment looked different somehow but I couldn't put my finger on it. "Sorry my phone must've fell down the chair again." My hands dove deep into the cushion and found my phone. I made my way out with quick goodbyes and played the recording on my way home in the cab.

"Let's start now. Move the furniture over." Of course the furniture was in a different spot. "Ok now when you are out there you need to control your anger. When you come across a villain you need to assess the situation first then act. Batman only gave us six months to train before he decides." It sounded like something heavy was being moved. A few grunts. Heavy breathing. Then I came through the door.

My mind was reeling at the thought of those two knowing Batman. The blank Joker board I usually set up at home had a new lead on it this time, the Wayne family.

* * *

Bruce Wayne could potentially be Batman. I still had some doubts but it was still possible. The next one hurt me deeply. Dick would've told me right? Dick Grayson was Robin. But recently Batman was rumored to be flying solo. Which unfortunately matches up with Dick going to Bludhaven. A new hero was supposedly setting up there, Nightwing. So that would mean Jason Todd was training to be the next Robin. A thought struck me when I held up Barbara's picture. She had to have been Batgirl. The timing was perfect and so was the motive. If Joker knew who they were then no wonder he targeted her. I always did find it strange that Joker went after the Commissioners daughter and not him, even though Batman was the one who always brought him down. Joker wasn't trying to hurt Gordon, he was pushing Batman's buttons.

I took everything down and started setting up the Joker board only this time using Batman as a motive. It was clear now. Joker must think Batman was his other half and he wanted to see how far Batman would let him go before he broke his rule to not kill. But if Joker knows who they are then his next target will be Jason or at least the next Robin. Joker had been silent lately, he was planning something. I started researching abandoned places in Gotham Joker might be interested in. Whatever Joker was planning for Jason it was going to be worse than what he did to Barbara.

Wherever Jason went I made sure he wasn't alone. The more we hung out the more I could tell his muscle tone was strengthening. My suspicions were nearly confirmed. I tried to fight off every reason they weren't the batfam just to calm my nerves that Dick was out there fighting crime by himself.

In my free time I gathered more research to pin point the Joker's next move. I noticed one of his old hangouts was suspiciously filling up with Joker's goons. When the coast was clear I made a map of the place, setting up traps in case my hunch was right. Jason was his next target. Too soon, Robin was fighting crime with Batman again.

Then the alarm from down the road sounded. Someone had broken out of Arkham. An alert chimed on my phone to stay inside and lock my doors. If Joker was out, so was I.

Darsy, my landlord yelled at me to come back inside but I couldn't let Joker win this time. Jason was a big part of my life both in and out of school, I couldn't just let him get hurt. My cab arrived on time to see Joker and his goons driving like a maniac down my street yelling and throwing bombs. It took some convincing but my cabbie took me to Joker's hide out, a warehouse in the dead part of town. I paid him extra to come back to this spot same time every day, if I wasn't there he needed to call the police immediately.

A week went by, I never moved from my spot. I let my school and work know I was sick, no one questioned it since I had an outstanding record. The cabbie brought me food after the first two days I refused to leave.

Finally, I saw a car drive up. I didn't recognize it but from the looks of it the Joker knew who it was. A woman stepped out of the car, her hair was frazzled and her movements were skittish. She feared her position with the Joker. He must be blackmailing her or using her somehow. Both went inside. I was getting ready to move in when I saw him. Robin.

He looked angry until he saw the car. It was too late. I knew it was a trap; Jason wouldn't willingly go in unless the woman somehow convinced him she was the only one there. Robin entered the building and immediately I heard screams and a sickening laugh that made my insides curl.

The cab wouldn't be here for another two hours. Joker's hideout was crawling with armed henchmen. If I moved now I would be captured too and my little traps and small kitchen knife wouldn't help me any, but if I waited who knows what the Joker would do to Jason. I checked my phone but remembered it died a few days into this stakeout. The warehouse was secluded and I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun a gun. I took note of the schedule, when the goons would go relieve themselves. The first opening I had I took it.

My heart was racing and not just from the mild exercise but I was in the same building as a murderer, a manipulator, a psychopath. This was definitely over my capabilities but I couldn't live with myself if I stood by and did nothing like with Babs. Memories from my childhood chose to surface at the worst moment and made bile rise up. My throat burned and my nostrils were filled with an acidic smell. If I could survive my parents I could survive the Joker.

I crept closer to male voices, I didn't recognize them but maybe they would tell me where I needed to go. On my way I set up the traps. There was no way I would let Joker or his goons escape. Really I just needed to delay Joker's plans until the cab arrived and noticed I was gone.

I made it to the supply room where I heard Joker, the woman. Where was Jason!?

"You see Shelia I never intended to let you live after all you are dispensable!" Another blood curdling laugh.

The woman hopelessly begged for her life to be spared and to go through with their original deal. Who was this woman and how did she lure Jason out here as Robin only to sacrifice him to the devil himself.

"It's pointless my dear soon you both'll be dead." Metal clanked against a hard surface and again only on something softer. From my position I could hear bones cracking. A silent prayer went to whoever would hear it, begging it wasn't Jason the Joker was beating up.

Fear gripped me as a large hand gripped my shoulder and squeezed painfully hard. The goon pushed me into the room with Joker, the woman, and Jason! He was still in his Robin suit and was bleeding badly from the crowbar Joker was still holding.

"Eh? What is this? A game changer! Oo this will be interesting." Joker's wild smile grew at the sight of my pitiful body.

Calm. Stay calm. Two or so more hours and the police and Batman will be here. Joker was a psychopath, but I knew my mother shared the same traits she just didn't act on them in an illegal sense. If I could just stall a little longer. The crowbar was covered in Jason's blood. If I stalled too long Jason might die of blood loss. Panic seized my body, an overwhelming sense of reality hit me. I might not make it out alive; if I do, at what cost.

"What should I do with her boss?" The goon squeezed my shoulder again forcing me to face the situation at hand.

"How did you know I was here girl?" Joker's face grew deadly serious. His caked on make-up showed every crease in his aging face.

"I didn't. My cab just moved to Gotham and took me to the wrong place then left before I could get my money back." Please, please, please believe me.

Joker smiled and stalked closer with his shoulders hunched over hands behind his back. I forgot how to breathe noticing only the slight burning in my lungs. My nostrils burned from his rancid odor. His lips pressed close to my ear. "Liar."

Panic etched my face and my body trembled. I barely noticed Jason lifting his head in an attempt to talk. He was alive for now but I was surely dead.

The Joker leaned back, his trademark smile widened at the sight of my fear. "Let's go have fun shall we?"

"Boss? What should we do with them?" The henchman thumbed over his shoulder.

"Tie them up." Joke grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a room down from where we were. Everything was coated in dirt. Various auto mechanic parts, long abandoned, were scattered around the room. A flicker of hope ignited in my chest. I could use them as weapons if my knife failed me.

Joker threw me to the ground still holding onto my shirt. It ripped exposing my bra. His eyes were animalistic, hungry. I waited until he was close again before I exposed my knife and took a stab at him. He moved just in time and avoided my attack. Joker was clearly stronger than I was, he easily removed the knife from my grasp and turned it on me.

"I see you brought your own parting gift. How sweet you envied my scars. How about I give you your own." His voice lowered an octave and his features changed from a psychopath to a monster's.

* * *

Joker left me in one piece, which was the only bright side to what had just happened. I forced my body to move. Jason was still alive. On hands and knees I crawled to the hall only to realize everyone was leaving in a panic. Jason I had to save Jason. My feet carried me to his room only to stop at the sight of a bomb. Are you freaking kidding me? Robin looked in worse shape than me. I used my knife to cut him and the woman free. She bolted, unharmed, and uncaring.

I slung Jason over my shoulder and dragged him out the back door of the building. Once we turned the corner I saw the cab driver on his phone pacing back and forth. Batman and Nightwing arrived in time to catch Robin and I before we collapsed. We must've covered enough ground since I didn't hear the explosion. Nightwing was yelling my name franticly. I could only smile halfheartedly. I didn't care anymore if he was Dick Grayson, I didn't care that I was nearly nude in front of men I might have seen on a daily basis. Jason was alive.

Sometime during the trip I must've fainted because the next thing I know I'm in a dark room that smelled like guano.

"Hey I think she's waking up. Do you know what happened to you?" His voice was so familiar. I tried to nod but my head felt like it was splitting in two. Next I tried my voice but my throat burned and my tongue wouldn't cooperate.

"Do you know who you are?" A gruff voice a few octaves lower than the first asked.

"(Y/n)" It was raspy but it was a start. My eyes focused on Nightwing. I imagined him without his mask and knew it was Dick. His smile was kind, his touch was gentle, this was the Dick Grayson I fell madly in love with. When I looked at him as Nightwing I didn't feel deeply in love with him. I brain focused on Jason. "Is Robin alive?" Batman gave me a glass of water and Nightwing helped me sit up.

"Thanks to you, yes." Nightwing brushed my hair out of my face, something he did out of habit.

"What were you doing there?" Batman's steel glare gave me chills.

"I've been following Joker's pattern and knew he would use one of his old hideouts to hurt Robin."

"(Y/n) no." Nightwing sounded disappointed and retrieved his hands.

Batman's face seemed to harden, it was hard to tell. "Joker doesn't have a pattern."

"Go to my place and look for the board if you don't believe me."

"We already did." Of course they already did. "Why are you following Joker?" Why did all his questions seem more like statements?

"He hurt my friend. I didn't want him to hurt another."

"It was stupid-" Nightwing finally piped up.

"And reckless." Barbara Gordon, in her wheelchair finished for him.

My face lit up at the sight of her. "We also saw the board connecting the bat family to us. When did you find out our secret?" Barbara looked just as upset as Nightwing and Batman.

"When you kicked me out to train Jason." My parched lips sipped the water until it was gone.

"Six months ago. So you've been planning to take down the Joker by yourself for six months?" Nightwing started pacing and running his hands through his hair. "Do you know how dangerous that was?"

"Nightwing lower your voice." Batman commanded and Nightwing fought to obey. "You are not trained, or fit to do this kind of work. You won't be doing it again. Do you understand (y/n)?"

"Yes sir I understand." I lowered my eyes and looked over my wrapped wounds.

Nightwings gentle touch feathered my cheek. "(Y/n), you were very brave but very stupid. Please don't do that ever again."

"I can't promise anything. Although this definitely gave me a new perspective on things." I turned my wrist and looked over my arms.

"Nightwing, Oracle, go check on Robin. I need to talk to (y/n) alone." Oracle volunteered to leave but Nightwing stayed.

Batman sighed and surprised me by taking off his mask. Nightwing did the same. I knew who they were but the shock of actually seeing them unmasked was still enough to drop my jaw. A sudden uneasy feeling settled deep in my stomach. Batman was serious. Bruce Wayne was sympathetic. I was about to get horrible news.

"Tell us what you remember when you entered the building." Bruce started out softly.

I took a while to think back. "I overheard henchmen talking about a lady and Joker. I found them but got caught. Jason was-" My voice caught in the back of my throat and tears threatened to escape. "Jason was beaten up pretty bad. The Joker, he took me to a room and-" The memories came flooding back. That psychopath touched me. He took something special from me. I looked to Dick for comfort but he couldn't meet my eyes. He knew, Bruce knew, Babs knew, now I knew. "Please don't tell Jason."

Dick stood up and paced the room again; his fist hit the cave wall. Bruce held me. I felt like I was a kid crying in my father's arms. He was safe, Dick also made me feel safe. "You're going to stay with us awhile. A trusted psychologist will come visit you while you're here. You were very brave (y/n). You saved my son's life. It's going to be alright now."

There was no helping it, the flood gates opened and sobs overlapped until I passed out in Bruce's strong arms.

"I don't know if she'll recover from this." Bruce's voice was kind, unlike Batman's.

Nightwing hit the wall again. "I should've been there to stop her."

"If you did Jason would've died. Joke was out for blood this time." Barbara joined the men. Alfred accompanied her.

"If I may sir, I will take her to her room now."

Bruce shook his head and carried me to my room, everyone followed suit.

* * *

I woke up drenched in sweat for the next week. Alfred tended to my bandages often which made the healing process go quicker. One time when I woke up, Jason was resting his head on my bed and held my hand tightly in his. Another few times I woke up to Dick asleep next to me in bed. Bruce even came in a few times and told me how he pulled a few strings to let the school put a pause on my studies so I could 'travel abroad'. Barbara visited the most and told me it was 'payback for all the times I annoyed her in the hospital'.

Jason started physical therapy and was improving quickly. He fought often with Bruce about being Robin and avenging his and my experience.

Another awful dream woke me up, or was it the scream? My body shot up looking wildly for the source of the scream. Jason was sitting in a chair next to my bed; his wide eyes were on me. I noticed my labored breathing. Had I screamed?

"Hey you're looking better." I wiped the sleep from my eyes and cleared my throat.

Jason laced his fingers in mine. "(Y/n)? Why did you go there?"

"I was worried about you."

He looked away trying to hide his blush. Something I said must've angered him because suddenly he was pacing the room with heavy footsteps. "I can take care of myself. You shouldn't've risked your life like that."

"Your life was worth the risk." Jason stopped in his tracks to look at me again.

"No its not. I'm a street rat whose mother traded in for a favor with the Joker!" Ah so Jason wasn't yelling at me, he was letting off steam. So that woman was his mother? What a horrible witch.

It was no use having two teens yelling at each other, so instead I tried to remain calm for Jason's sake. "Jason your life is precious and no one could ever replace you. Which is why-" I removed myself from the bed and embraced him, "I would do it again. But next time pick a villain I can actually fight like Pillow-man or something."

Jason chuckled and wrapped one arm possessively around me. "(Y/n) I think I'm-"

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Jason and I pushed away from each other. Dick looked unamused.

"I'm glad you're doing better. Both of you." Dick crossed the room, light on his feet. He leaned down and encompassed my small frame. "(Y/n) think we could talk for a minute. Alone?" I could tell Jason's eyes were locked on Dick's. I could feel Jason's icy glare boring into my back. Was he mad at me? My head slowly nodded, answering Dick's question. Jason, not so light on his feet, exited the room and slammed the door. My body jumped in Dick's arms.

Sitting was uncomfortable yet so I opted to lay down. Dick sat at the foot of my bed and rubbed my feet. Dick chuckled which caught me off guard. "I like your socks." I noticed then that I was an advocate of my favorite animal even down to my wardrobe. We laughed and it felt immediately like we had an old connection.

"So how's Bludhaven treating you?" His expression turned grim. Were the villains more difficult than in Gotham?

"I should've told you-" Dick avoided eye contact. Oh. I knew he was Nightwing and the sock of it was worn off now. To me he was still my best friend, the boy who showed me around school on my first day. My friend who would share milkshakes with me, who used to walk me home every night, hold my hand in his whenever I felt alone. He was more to me than a friend but I could never tell him how I felt. Dick shot me down each time I tried stepping out of the friend zone. My eyes blinked in surprise at his worried expression. What had he said after?

"(Y/n) you ok?"

"Y-yeah. I guess I got carried away thinking about the past."

Dick seemed to perk up at this. His hands were traveling to my ankle and calf muscle, massaging the sore parts. "Oh? Like that time a guy tried to mug us and instead you had the gull to ask him why he needed the money?"

I sat up a little and Dick sat next to me with an arm draped over my shoulders. It was always easy to relax in Dick's arms, unlike Jason's. Wait.

"How is George and his daughter anyway?"

"Good. He lived with me awhile until he could get back on his feet."

Dick's body tensed next to me. His voice was a little too authoritative. "Promise you won't let strangers stay with you. Something bad could've happened."

"But then I'd just call out to my favorite hero. Nightwing! Nightwing! Save me!" I faked a damsel in distress pose with a hand over my forehead. A low growl sounded beside me before I felt him on top. Dick and I rolled around on the bed wrestling with each other until he finally pinned me down. His long hair framed his perfect face.

I was breathing hard under him and yet he breathed my name as if it was his last. His lips crept closer, closer, closer, against my ear. "I don't know what I'd do if I'd lost you."

A heartbeat later a knock sounded before the door squeaked open. Dick was off of me before Alfred had a chance to speak. "Miss (y/n), Master Dick, the family is gathered downstairs. Please join them at your convenience."

"Now Grayson!" Jason's voice growled from behind Alfred.

I could feel my tone pale at the sight of Jason catching me with Dick. Wait. Catching me doing what? Dick and I were just playing like we used to do. But if that were true why did my heart dive when he didn't kiss me. And why did my chest tighten when he said he didn't know what he'd do without me. He's my best friend, I wouldn't know what I'd do without him either. Besides I can't let myself fall for him again just to be broken. He left me remember? I snapped out of it strolled passed the boys. Alfred led us to the living room. I remember it being so big the first time I saw it; now it just seemed fitting.

Bruce sat in the grand chair, he looked focused on the fire but since figuring out his secret I knew to suspect he was paying attention to everything but the fire. I sat in the middle of the couch hoping Jason and Dick would be a buffer between me and Bruce. Was he angry I knew? Thankfully the boys sat on either side of me. I relaxed but they seemed to tense.

Bruce turned his icy glare on me and I shrunk behind Dick. Wayne had an eerily composed demeanor. "(Y/n) what you did was irresponsible, and selfish. Not only did you put your life in danger but also a civilian. You had no training and no plan-"

"-(Y/n) saved my life!" Jason was fuming and his knuckles were white.

"Calm down." Like that it seemed like I was between two rabid dogs biting at each other's throats. I'd never seen either of them so worked up before. My strength was limited before but between these two I was like a fragile doll.

"Enough. Dick, Jason, leave." With only a moment's hesitation they left and I was alone with Bruce Wayne, the Batman.

* * *

It seemed like the best strategy to stay still and quiet while Bruce talked, or didn't. Even in the silent pauses I could feel his disappointment in me. Was this what Jason felt like all the time? We talked about it in detail before; how Jason didn't feel good enough to be Bruce's son like he was a constant disappointment. This particular silence seemed too length to be a pause. My eyes met his icy blue hues in question. He was done scolding me. Finally, the breath I had kept in for so long escaped in a quick rush.

"But like Jason said, you saved his life. Thank you."

I hesitated longer than I should've. Bruce was acting more like Batman, probably because I knew he was. The Bruce I grew up with Dick was fun and always on the go. Then again I did mess up pretty bad but getting hurt and not saving Jason in time.

"Bruce…I wasn't sure Joker would be there and I didn't know what he had planned for Jason. By the time I was sure of anything I had no way to reach you otherwise I would've."

"I know you would've. You're a good girl (y/n). You've been a good friend to both my boys, but what happened to Jason…and you…" Bruce was starting to show his caring side again. He knew. Of course he knew he's Batman. I still felt Joker's touch sometimes. Fear choked my throat and before I knew it Bruce was kneeling before me holding me to him. I sobbed until two more pairs of arms wrapped around me tightly. This was what family was supposed to do, unconditionally love each other especially through the hard times.

It took a while, but I finally calmed down and everyone found their original seating. Dick traced figures in my back and Jason held my hand tightly in his. Bruce cleared his throat and all eyes were on him. "Dick and Jason will pack up your things and bring them here tonight. You'll be staying with us until further notice. Joker is still at large and he's seen your face and probably knows there's a connection between you and Robin."

"You'll be safer here." Dick spoke softly while drawing the same patters in my arm now.

I only nodded. If Joker found me then he could use me to get to Batman or Robin. I'd miss all my friends at the apartment but at least this wouldn't be permanent.

"I also insist you start seeing a trusted therapist, both of you." Bruce's gaze switched to Jason. We briefly made eye contact before I agreed for both of us. "Good. Now you may leave. I'll cover patrol tonight, settle (y/n) in the best you can." With that Wayne disappeared.

My mind was still reeling. Living with them could prove to be more destructive than staying in my apartment. I still had obvious feelings for Dick, but now I suddenly was seeing Jason in a new light since the incident.

"We'll be back soon (y/n)." Jason rested his hand on my shoulder before the two left.

My body felt heavy, my brain even heavier. Everything seemed to being hitting me a day late. Joker. His name left a familiar taste in my mouth. I was everything Bruce said I was; selfish, and stupid. I took on something way bigger than I could handle and now I had consequences for it. Hopefully a good session and time would put that behind me.

* * *

"Thank you!" I called over my shoulder and closed my therapist's door. Jason's session ended before mine, he was waiting outside next to the limo with a cigarette hanging loosely between his fingers. Jason opened the door for me then followed suit. We missed the last quarter of school so we both took summer classes to make up for it. The weather was unusually hot for Gotham which would've been fine if I hadn't chosen a modest set of clothes.

"Let's go swimming." Jason draped an arm over my shoulders possessively. It'd become second nature since we started doing everything together.

"Sure mind if I invite a few friends?" I could see by his scowl he didn't want to agree but lately he never seemed to voice his opinions around me. Ever since we started therapy he seemed less like Jason and more like a son trying to please his father. After the Joker incident months ago, Batman took away Jason's Robin suit. I missed Jason's bad boy self and thought maybe a party would bring him out of his funk.

My social pages were blowing up with replies, to Jason's dismay. By the time we arrived we were nearly the last ones at the mansion's pool.

"Damn girl looking good!" Caleb, the school flirt, pulled me closer against him. I wasn't particularly close to him, he was just one of those guys everyone knew and said hi to in the hall. Beer lingered on his every breath.

"Caleb I think you should let her go now." Jason gripped Caleb's shoulder until he let me go.

"Jason it's ok."

"Yeah relax Jason." I had to facepalm. That was the WORST response Caleb could've replied with. Jason's vein in his head seemed to pop. I knew Jason was holding in his anger but I couldn't let him lay out poor Caleb. My body wedged between the two in an attempt to stop the inevitable. Jason and Caleb were all fists until an open palm brushed against my breast. Time froze; both boys' eyes were glued to the action. Before I could warn Caleb to remove his hand and run, Jason's fist knocked Caleb into the pool. He turned to storm off but Bruce was blocking his path. Bruce's scowl said it all, we were busted.

"Ok party's over." Disapproval echoed around the pool. "You-" Bruce pointed at Caleb. "come inside so we can treat that and call your parents." It wasn't up for debate and we all knew it.

Alfred patched up Caleb's cheek and Jason's bruised knuckles. Bruce scolded us all for throwing a party with booze and underage kids half dressed. I understood where he was coming from but I was trying to cheer Jason up. We all had to clean up the party and then we were sent to our rooms and Caleb was taken home. I took a short nap and woke up just in time for Batman to go on patrol. Like clockwork Jason knocked on my door. I let him in and we sat on my bed watching the latest horror film.

At a jump scare I jumped and Jason wrapped his arms around me and pulled us closer together. The rest of the movie was muted while Jason and I cuddled closer together. The air was thick and we were both panting without really being out of breath. His mouth drew closer to mine until our lips gently touched. Jason's kisses were soft at first but he grew impatient and dominant quickly. It felt so good to be close to him I didn't even question my feelings for him or even if I still had feelings for Dick. Jason's tongue conquered my mouth while he straddled me. His had slid under my shirt to rip my bra away and roughly play with my pert nipple. I bucked into him fiercely and gasped for air every chance I got. Did I want this? Yes, no? My mind clouded over when his fingers tugged hard. My moan barely escaped before he swallowed it whole. I pushed against his chest as hard as I could. Jason's eyes were clouded over in confusion before they cleared and he realized what happened. He withdrew himself immediately and rushed out of the room leaving me questioning if it happened at all.

I couldn't leave my body worked up so I opted for a shower down the hall. I was rounding the corner when my body slammed into Dick's.

"Hey (y/n) how's it going?" Someone help me I was all worked up from Jason but the way Dick looked after a fresh shower, in only a towel I would've let him do things to me without hesitation. My eyes greedily followed a droplet of water fall from a strand of his hair and trail down his sculpted chest down the crevice of his abs. I shamelessly moaned and noticed a strange twitch come from his towel. Oh no.

"G-good" I tried to look away but got distracted by his lips. I've imagined his lips on me before but this time it seemed to trigger old fantasies.

"(Y/n) I-" Dick's low voice sent a chill up my spine. His fingertips grazed up my arms causing bumps to rise in its path. Dick's palms pressed me gently against the wall. My face tipped up to look at him, this apparently was what he was waiting for. A moment later his lips pressed against mine. I kept my palms against the wall and tried not to kiss him back. His kiss was exactly like how I remembered, gentle and full. If I stayed much longer I'm not sure I would be able to control my actions. I needed release or a very cold shower, NOW! My lips parted and let out a whimper. Dick pressed further into me and that's when I felt his excitement pulse into my leg. My senses snapped back and allowed me to press my hands against his chest. Dick didn't fight me but I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Why?" My voice croaked out the question.

"Yeah why?" Our heads snapped in Jason's direction. He was fuming and ready to fight. This time I resisted the urge to jump between the two, I learned my lesson from earlier today.

"Why does what we do matter to you Jason?" Dick wasn't defensive about it, just curious.

"Okay let's all just breathe. Dick go get dressed and meet us in my room. We're discussing this, both of you." I pointed my finger in each boy's direction. Jason turned red while Dick remained calm. Opposites, that's what they were, nothing alike but had only a handful of things in common. My feet carried me to the designated room and paced until Jason knocked on the door. I pointed to the bed and continued to pace around the room. My feelings for Jason definitely progressed or I wouldn't have let it go so far, but after kissing Dick my old feelings for him surfaced easily. How could I be so selfish and want both of them?! Dick soon entered and sat on the opposite end of the bed. I crawled between the two and took a deep breath.

"Ok I think I need to come clean." The air was thick, but this time it was because of tension. "Dick I had feelings for you and I think you knew that which is why you kissed me New Years Eve my first year in Gotham." He nodded and smiled in recollection. "But you broke my heart leaving like that. You never gave me a real reason and instead I had to find out you were Nightwing instead of you telling me. You had plenty of chances but you didn't which means you didn't trust me. So why after all this time did you kiss me in the hall?" I'm sure my face was flushed but I needed answers before I went insane.

Dick took his time thinking of the perfect response. His fingers locked in my hand closest to his. "I kissed you on New Years and in the hall because I like you (y/n) and want to see if we will work. I did a lot of thinking in Bludhaven, but ever since you came into my life, it seems so dull. I will never meet anyone like you and I know I messed up leaving you like that. I want to make it up to you by trying again if I'm not too late. We'll do it right this time." His free hand caressed my face; it was so soft I had to lean into him to feel it.

Jason scoffed and stood up. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. "Jason we've been through a lot together. Are you sure you aren't feeling guilt and just trying to-"

"Stop. I'll tell you the same thing I told that quack. I knew I liked you before that happened. Yeah I feel guilty but that doesn't change what I feel when I'm with you." Jason actually looked sincere, which surprised both of us. He was serious and so was Dick.

Warning: Next chapter is a 3some and rated M.

* * *

"Look, Jason…I really like you too. When I'm with you I feel sparks. Dick I feel comfortable around you and we have history. I can't believe I'm saying this but I don't think I can choose between you two. I don't want you two to fight either." My hands squeezed both of theirs in a feeble attempt to deflate the tension.

"Then don't pick and we won't fight. As simple as that." Dick surprised both of us.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked suspiciously but I think we all knew what he was implying.

"We'll share your time." Dick looked proud of himself. Was this something he was into, a secret kink?

"No way!" Jason looked repulsed.

"Fine, then you can leave now." Dick shrugged. Was he trying to rile Jason up?

"No." Jason's response was nearly a growl.

Great I didn't volunteer to be put in the middle of another fight but somehow I managed to do it again. "What do you mean share my time?"

"Easy. Jason can have you when I'm done or he can join." My core clenched. Was I really turned on by the idea of having both of them intimately? Yes. Dick pulled me into his embrace and started suckling on my exposed neck. Jason growled and lunged forward. Just as I thought he was about to hit Dick, Jason's hand began to roughly claim every part of my body.

Dick pulled up my shirt and caressed my exposed skin while Jason worked my lower half with his tongue. Grayson had left nearly every part of my neck marked before he worked his way down my shoulder and sides. Jason worked my pants off and exposed my legs. They parted for him automatically. Dick's moan approved the new look while Jason boasted silently at my reaction. Two fingers slid into my slit gently working their way in at a rhythm. Dick matched Jason's pace by tweaking my nipples between his fingers. I shamelessly moaned and gave in to the pleasure. My body rocked against the pressure until a tight ball formed in the pit of my stomach. It snapped without warning, leaving me breathless and satisfied.

I noticed Jason nod then the two gently passed me off onto the other. My rear faced Dick and my lips touched Jason's bulge in his jeans. I heard them both unzip and a wrapper rip open. Just as my senses returned I felt Jason press his cock to my lips and Grayson tease my entrance. Both slipped in slowly and set an unhurried pace. I whimpered around Jason, everything was too sensitive.

"Shh (y/n) push passed it, you'll see." Dick palmed my rear and pushed to his hilt. The tip hit my end over and over until a familiar pressure slowly built up again.

Jason pumped harder into my throat until something gave and he slipped passed it. His head fell back and he moaned my name. Jason's fingers tangled in my hair and pulled out completely before forcing his way back deep into my throat.

I could feel my own end with each ragged breath and moan, skin hitting skin. It was like I was experiencing cold and hot at the same time, two opposites working at one goal. With a muffled cry my core clenched around Dick and milked him to his own end. My throat tightened around the foreign object inside which also sent Jason over the edge. Their climaxes were both unique; Jason's was feral, while Dick's was a sweat cry of relief. Both pulled out and let me rest.

My head relaxed on Jason's lap, my breath was ragged and shallow. Dick rubbed my feet and up my legs. My body shuddered a few more times still riding out my last orgasm. As my body relaxed and my lids began to close, I noticed neither one of them seemed tired but at least they did look happy.


End file.
